Monkey Business/Transcript
Maddie O'Malley: , the Mayor has declared a state of emergency! A giant ape has escaped into the streets of Concordia! Maddie: The ferocious beast is said to belong to Professor Ernest Picklebrain, a revolutionary scientist who conducted multiple experiments to spur its inexplicable gargantuan growth. Isaac: Now, now, Madeline, surely the ape cannot be as big as all that! Maddie: That is where you are wrong! Word has it that this creature is as big as a house! Which is why it was to be presented at the World Exhibition! Isaac: I'll be honest with you, . I do not feel comfortable around savage animals or biological oddities of any sort. Even plain old horse give me the willies... Isaac: But you are right, we have a duty to this city! Let's visit the cage the ape was kept in. Hopefully we can find out where is headed! Chapter 1 Investigate Giant Ape's Cage. Isaac Bontemps: Dear God, not only has the beast escaped, but Professor Picklebrain is dead! Isaac: Could the gorilla have done this? Isaac: No, you're right, ! Look at his mouth and neck! It looks like Professor Picklebrain was poisoned... and that means this is murder! Isaac: Could his killer have set the gorilla free, hoping the ensuing chaos would throw us off their trail? Isaac: I have to admit, , the size of this cage and that giant hole in the wall make me a bit apprehensive... I did not expect the creature to be this big! Isaac: But that means it's more urgent than ever to track the ape down before it can do more damage! Isaac: And that giant key might help us do just that! Retrieving the writing on the tag may give us the name of whoever was in charge of keeping this cage locked! Isaac: As for these bloodstained gloves, they could put us on the killer's path! There's not a minute to lose, ! Let us gather a sample! Examine Bloody Gloves. Isaac: Good job collecting a sample from the bloodstained gloves the killer left behind, ! Let's have Viola take a look at it, post-haste! Analyze Blood. Viola: , I know you have your hands full, so I will be brief. The blood sample you collected from the killer's gloves did match your victim's blood type. Viola: But I bear more news. Under closer inspection, I found traces of Musa acuminata, otherwise known as banana, mixed in the blood. Isaac: You're telling us Picklebrain's killer must have treated themselves to this widely beloved tropical fruit right before staining their hands with murder?! Viola: As the Bard would say... "Things sweet to taste prove in digestion sour..." Isaac: Indeed! And with on the case, the killer is one banana peel away from landing in prison! Examine Key. Isaac: , the message on that keychain reads: "If lost, please return to Willie Conklin." Isaac: The size of this key makes it clear it matches the giant gorilla's cage. We must talk to Mr Conklin right away! We need all the help we can get to track that beast down! Talk to Willie Conklin about the giant ape escaping. Isaac: Mr Conklin, we found your keys to the escaped gorilla's cage. You of all people should be able to help us stalk this giant beast! Willie: Indeed, sir, I am Kiki's handler. I feed her, I bathe her, I clip her nails and hum rainforest lullabies to her whenever she feels homesick... Willie: But now the master's dead and darling Kiki's out there, all alone! It just breaks my heart! Isaac: It's going to break more than your heart if we don't stop that gorilla soon! Now, do you have any idea where it is headed? Willie: I'm afraid I don't know. I was just fixing Kiki dinner - a tasty bowl of fruit, leaves, termites and caterpillars - when suddenly... Willie: Bang! I felt a blow to the back of the head! Then I fell on the ground and must have fainted. Willie: When I woke up, the cage door was open, Kiki was gone, and the Professor was dead! Isaac: So you have no idea where the ape could be going? , we cannot dawdle here any longer! We need to go back to the airship and devise a plan to get hot on that beast's trail! Back on the airship... Isaac: What a to-do, ! We have a dead body, a giant gorilla on the loose, and talking to Mr Conklin turned out to be of no use at all! Evie: ! The giant gorilla has been spotted! It's atop the Exhibition Tower! Isaac: , we need to go there! Isaac: Although I'm completely mystified as to how we can capture such a beast, if it is as colossal as rumor has it... Rose (holding a tranquilizer gun): , I've got just the thing! Isaac: Rose, surely you're not suggesting we kill this poor creature?! Rose: Certainly not! This gun shoot tranquilizer darts loaded with a drug powerful enough to put three elephants to sleep! Your giant ape doesn't stand a chance! Rose: Tally-ho, ! To the street we go! In front of the tower... Rose: , there the ape is! It's on the tower! Rose: I've got it in my sights! We just need to move a little closer! Investigate Devastated Street. (Rose shoots the giant ape.) BANG! Rose: ...... Rose: I got it, ! It's fallen down! Rose: With the amount of tranquilizer I just hit it with, this ape will sleep for a few hours! Isaac: , I cannot believe how surreally... atrociously... impossibly... gigantic this ape is! Thank God Rose knows how to handle these things! Isaac: Fortunately no one was hurt. Even the Exhibition Tower proved sturdy enough to survive being a gigantic gorilla's temporary jungle gym! Isaac: But what shall we do with the ape now? Rose: Let me handle this. I'll ask around and try to find a lockup with a big enough cage to host our furry beast! (Rose leaves.) Isaac: Well, , now that he giant ape has been captured, we can focus on solving Professor Picklebrain's murder. We had better take a proper look around the street! Investigate Devastated Street. Isaac: This agenda you found belongs to a certain Katherine Woolf... She's that journalist, isn't she? You work your magic on that lock, ! Isaac: And if this wheelbarrow has tickled your fancy, let us have a look through it! We have captured a giant ape, ... now it's time to catch a killer! Examine Leather Agenda. Isaac: A note inside Katherine Woolf's agenda reads: "E. Picklebrain, 11am?" Isaac: Seems like Miss Woolf had planned a rendezvous with our victim... Let's talk to her to find out more! Talk to Katherine Woolf about her meeting with the victim. Katherine: <Rank> ! Always a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to bid you farewell. I have a giant ape to track! Isaac: The ape has been taken care of, Miss Woolf. So you have all the time in the world to answer our questions now. Katherine: Goodness! You've caught the giant ape already?! You MUST tell me all about it! I need to know EVERY single detail! Katherine: So when did you catch it? And where is it? Is it alive? When can I see it? Isaac: Actually, we do have a question for you, too. It concerns your appointment with the defunct Professor Picklebrain. Katherine: Professor Picklebrain's dead? That's terrible news! Katherine: I'm afraid I wouldn't be of much help, however. You see, Picklebrain and I never actually met. He could never agree on a date. Katherine: And now we have that covered, I really have to dash. Lovely talking to you, , but I've got pictures of the ape to take! Examine Wheelbarrow. Isaac: I wonder how that plush monkey ended up in that wheelbarrow, ... Isaac: But you're right! The tag was signed by our victim! "Cornelius, now picture this, but a hundred times bigger! Ernest." Isaac: Would this "Cornelius" by any chance be the Mayor of Concordia? And why did our victim give him a stuffed monkey? Isaac: Perchance the Mayor himself could elucidate this matter further. Let's go talk to him, ! Ask the Mayor about the victim's gift. Cornelius: Ah, ! The hero of the hour! I'm so glad you caught that hellish creature! Isaac: Thank you, Mayor, all in a day's work. Isaac: That being said, we'd like to talk to you about the ape's creator, the late Professor Picklebrain. Cornelius: Ernest Picklebrain's dead?! Cornelius: It's saddening news, though of course I barely knew the man... Isaac: With all due respect, sir... Do men you barely know often send you stuffed monkeys? Cornelius: Oh, that! He gave me that stuffed monkey to inform me his giant ape would be taking part in the World Exhibition. You can keep it, if you want. Cornelius: Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to make sure that ape won't be causing any more trouble. Good day! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: , please accept my endless gratitude! You've gladdened a coroner's heart by sending me a body and a murder weapon this intriguing! Isaac: I'm glad the Professor's ill fate brought joy to you at least, Richard. Now what have you found that is worth sharing? Dick: First things first, Isaac. There was a bump on Picklebrain's skull, a clear sign he was bashed over the head. Dick: But then, the blood around the Professor's mouth and the severe rash on his swollen neck had me deduce your victim was, indeed, poisoned. Isaac: Bash one over the head first and poison them later? This killer didn't lack motivation! Has the culprit left any clues on the body, Richard? Dick: Not per se. What the killer left IN the body, however, is where the excitement begins. Dick: our victim was killed with the venom of the Chrionex fleckeri, the most lethal jellyfish in the world. A sting results in excruciating pain and a swift death. Isaac: So this Chiro... flex... something is our murder weapon? Dick (holding a jellyfish): Yes! Your victim wasn't simply stung by the jellyfish. He was forced to swallow it! Alive! Look I got it out of his throat! Isaac: This is...... Dick: I know, it's thrilling! And this rather unconventional murder weapon proves your killer knows their way around biology. Dick: There's one thing that still baffles me, though. Chironex fleckeri jellyfish can only survive in the coastal waters of the Indian Ocean, so I wonder how this one made it this far? Isaac: As a practitioner of the principles of delayed gratification, Richard, I trust you'll come up with a solution to this conundrum later... Isaac: For now, noting that the killer knows biology is more than enough to get on the killer's path! Later, on the airship... Isaac: What a crazy day, ! We don't get giant apes running amok in Concordia's streets every day, that's for sure! Isaac: Despite the significant amount of damage the city suffered, luckily the crisis was settled and no one was hurt. Isaac: But we still have a murder on our hands! Professor Picklebrain, the ape's owner, was found lifeless by the gorilla's cage, poisoned by the world's deadliest jellyfish. But who could be behind this? Isaac: Willie Conklin, the ape's handler, seems harmless enough and affectionate towards both the gorilla and his dead master. Isaac: Journalist Katherine Woolf appeared a tad callous when reacting to Picklebrain's death, and claims not to have met him. Isaac: As for the Mayor- Dick: , I've got news! Dick: Remember I told you that Chironex fleckeri could only survive in the coastal waters of the Indian Ocean? Dick: Well, never mind that! I know where your killer got their jellyfish, and it's right here in Concordia! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: What an overwhelming day, ! Not only did we have a giant ape running amok in Concordia's streets... Isaac: But we're facing another deadly enigma. Professor Picklebrain, the ape's owner, was murdered with the sting of the world's deadliest jellyfish! Dick: ! Remember when I told you that Chironex fleckeri would be practically impossible to find in Concordia? Dick: Well, never mind that! I just figured out where the killer procured the specimen! It comes from Professor Picklebrain's very own lab! Isaac: So Picklebrain was in possession of his own murder weapon? Isaac: There's not a second to lose, ! Off to this lab where living murder weapons are born and bred! Investigate Picklebrain's Lab. Isaac: , I'll be glad to take my leave of this place. Who knows what creatures are kept in these giant jars? Isaac: But I see you found a poster bearing our victim's name! And it looks like he was giving biology seminars! Maybe the faded text could tell us more. Isaac: And Picklebrain's initials are also on this wallet! Let us have a look inside, ! Beata: What in the world?! How dare you pollute my lab! This is a sterile environment! Isaac: Your lab, madam? To the best of our knowledge, this is Professor Picklebrain's lab. Beata: You're only partially right. Picklebrain shares this laboratory with me. I'm Dr Seahorn, marine biologist. Isaac: Well, and I are from the Flying Squad and we'll need to have a word with you, Dr Seahorn! Talk to Beata Seahorn about sharing a lab with the victim. Isaac: Dr Seahorn, we regret to inform you of Professor Picklebrain's demise. He died after swallowing a poisonous Chironex fleckeri, which, according to our data, comes from this very lab. Beata: My Chironex fleckeri is dead?! Beata: Who stole my jellyfish? Who did this to my baby? Isaac: Are you telling us that you bred the murder weapon responsible for Picklebrain's death?! Beata: I most certainly did! I'm the only person in Concordia who knows how to breed them outside of their natural habitat. Beata: Not that I'd waste any of my jellyfish on Picklebrain or anyone else. Do you know how rare they are?! Beata: Now, when can you show me the body? I need to see the effects of my jellyfish, even posthumously! Isaac: We shall do no such thing, Dr Seahorn! But we may be seeing more or you soon! Examine Biology Seminars Poster. Isaac: , the text on the bottom of the victim's seminar poster reads, "Sponsored by our generous benefactor, Sir Somerset Osborne." Isaac: This sounds like our next mission! Find this Sir Osborne and offer him a free interrogation! Talk to Somerset Osborne about sponsoring the victim's seminar. Isaac: Sir Osborne, we would like to ask you a few questions about Professor Picklebrain. He was murdered earlier today. Somerset: Professor Picklebrain's dead?! Somerset: What a loss for the scientific community! Isaac: Did you know the victim well, Sir Osborne? Somerset: I wouldn't go that far. A sense of distant admiration sums up our relationship better. I have always been interested in biology. Somerset: I supported Picklebrain's cause and sponsored his "Wonder Biology" seminars. Intellectual charity is the only type of charity I'd be bothered to partake in. Somerset: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll help myself to some tea and banana scones. Sugar intake helps me digest bad news better. Examine Victim's Wallet. Isaac: , this aquamarine ticket stub you found in the victim's wallet is but a blue mystery to me... Isaac: Let's hope these strange scribblings won't puzzle Evie as much as they do me! Analyze Ticket Stub. Evie: Hello there, ! I have news for you! Remember the weird markings on the ticket stub you found in the victim's wallet? Evie: Well, deciphering it was a bit of a challenge, but I suppose the stenography classes I took in college proved useful after all. Evie: These scribblings, as they'd appear to the inexperienced eye, are a form of shorthand, an abbreviated symbolic method increasing the speed and brevity of writing. Evie: The decoded text reads, "Picklebrain, you'll soon be sleeping with the fishes!" Isaac: Good gracious! Judging from the macabre tone of voice, this threat must have come from the killer! Evie: Undoubtedly! But there's more. The symbol at the bottom of the ticket stub is actually a wave pattern! That, and the aquamarine color of the paper, show that it was issued by Concordia's Public Aquarium! Isaac: And the ticket was used, which means our killer pays visits to the Public Aquarium! Isaac: Yet not for long! For once catches them, they'll be the fish in the tank! Isaac: Until then, , I agree we should go back to the street where we caught our gorilla. We might find more clues there! Investigate Broken Cart. Isaac: , this must have been our victim's hat - his initials are on the side! But what's that smelly brown dust all over it? We'd better take a sample! Isaac: As for that torn piece of paper, one can never know what clues it may hold until it is pieced back together! Do your magic, ! Examine Hat. Isaac: , good job collecting a sample of this dust from the victim's hat! Now let us send it to Viola, please! The smell is foul! Analyze Brown Substance. Viola: , the brown substance you collected from the victim's hat might have appeared to be dust to you... but it didn't fool me! This was one generous sprinkling of robust gorilla feces! Isaac: Gorilla feces! In Picklebrain's hat? How ghastly! Isaac: At least that explains the smell... Viola: But that's not all. I also found ginger hair mixed in the feces... Isaac: Ginger hair? Our victim's hair was white... This can't have been his. Isaac: But 's right! The ape's handler has ginger hair! Let's go see why he'd put gorilla feces in his master's hat! Talk to Willie Conklin about his prank on the victim. Isaac: Mr Conklin, care to explain why you smeared Professor Picklebrain's hat with gorilla dung? Willie: Oh, you found out about that! It was nothing serious, I swear, just an innocent prank on my part... Isaac: Smearing someone's hat with feces? I'd hardly refer to it as an innocent prank... Willie: Fine, it wasn't a joke, it was revenge! The master mistreated me constantly! He used me as a punching bag every time his experiments went wrong! Willie: And he'd dock my pay for months, when he was having the blue devils! I had to pilfer Kiki's bananas not to starve to death... Isaac: I only hope you stopped at distasteful pranks, no matter how tempting murder might have seemed! Examine Torn Paper. Isaac: This letter reads, "Professor Picklebrain's giant gorilla is prohibited admittance to Concordia's World Exhibition!" Isaac: So our victim wasn't supposed to compete in the exhibition? Clearly he didn't listen! Isaac: Maybe you could have a closer look at this signature, . We need to figure out who was so opposed to our victim's work! Examine Official Document. Isaac: , this document forbidding our victim from bringing his giant ape to the World Exhibition was signed by the Mayor! Isaac: He failed to tell us he objected to the ape coming to the exhibition. I agree, , we ought to question the Mayor again! Interrogate the Mayor about prohibiting the victim entry to the World Exhibition. Isaac: Mayor Castletown, we found a document forbidding Picklebrain from entering his ape into the World Exhibition. And it was signed by you! Cornelius: Well, of course it was! The World Exhibition is a serious event, not some freak show hosting clowns and their ridiculous creations. Cornelius: That Picklebrain was no real scientist, that's why he was banned from the contest! Cornelius: But he showed up anyway, and look what happened! His creature proved to be out of control! Isaac: You seem very worked up about this, Mayor... Cornelius: Why wouldn't I be angry? I care deeply about the safety of my constituents! Cornelius: And on that note, it's high time I was at the Public Aquarium already! I have a new tropical fish exhibition to inaugurate. Good day! Later, on the airship... Isaac: , this is one puzzle of a case! But they often are, when scientific enigmas are involved. Isaac: All we know for certain thus far is that Professor picklebrain was found poisoned by one of the world's deadliest jellyfish... which he was forced to swallow alive! Isaac: The unconventional murder weapon was actually bred by Picklebrain's colleague, Beata Seahorn, who believes herself to be the victim for having lost one of her jellyfish. Isaac: Then there's Willie Conklin, who was constantly mistreated by the victim. But could he have held a grudge big enough to have actually killed his master? Constable Ramirez: ! The police just got a call from the giant ape's temporary lockup! Constable Ramirez: The beast is awake and trying to escape from its cage again! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: , this is one puzzle of a case! And we don't seem to be getting any closer to the person who served Picklebrain his deadly last supper! Constable Ramirez: ! The police just got a call from the giant ape's temporary lockup! Constable Ramirez: They say the beast is awake and trying to escape from its cage again! Isaac: Ah, what a horrendous déjà vu! What should we do now, ? I've run out of ape capturing ideas! Rose: Fortunately I haven't! Trust me, , I've got a brilliant idea! Let's go to the lockup! In front of the police lockup... (Kiki growls.) Isaac: Ah, there's the beast! And it looks furious! Quick, Rose, what was your brilliant idea? Rose: Whenever Ratsputin can't sleep, I sing him a song... Just listen... Rose: Hush-a-bye, baby, the night winds are sighing... Go to sleep, baby, the crickets are crying... (Kiki snores.) Rose: Sleep 'til the dew on the green grass is winking... Sleep 'til the morning sun wakens you blinking... Isaac: It's amazing, Rose, your serenade seems to be to the gorilla's liking! The beast has fallen asleep! Isaac: Which means and I can safely tiptoe back to Picklebrain's lab for one final investigation! Investigate Scientist's Workspace. Isaac: , that's the victim's name on this instrument kit! And there's an odd stain on the inscription plate. Let's collect a sample! Isaac: And that wooden trunk could hold evidence, excellent point! Have at that lock, ! Isaac: And how did this broken frame end up here? We should restore it to find out more! Isaac: Let us rally, ! We need a lead if we are to capture Professor Picklebrain's killer! Examine Broken Frame. Isaac: , is that our victim in this picture? But he looks much younger! Isaac: And you're right, the other man in the photograph must be Sir Osborne! Isaac: As for that little girl, I wonder who she is... Isaac: One thing is for certain, however: Sir Osborne lied about the extent of his acquaintance with out victim! Let us confront him, post-haste! Confront Somerset Osborne about his relationship with the victim. Isaac: Sir Osborne, we found an old photograph of you and Professor Picklebrain. Why didn't you tell us the victim was more than one of your sophisticated acquaintances? Somerset: Oh, should I have mentioned that before? I didn't think it mattered. Do excuse me, investigation protocol baffles me so... Somerset: Dear old Ernest had been a friend of the family since I was an adolescent. Somerset: Even to this very day, we'd meet in the Public Aquarium and talk about the fabric of life, anything from the life cycle of tadpoles to the secrets of the great beyond... Isaac: What about the little girl in the picture, was she close to the victim, too? Somerset: Ah, this darling soul is my baby sister, Aurora. A gentle and brilliant creature... Unfortunately she was involved in a terrible accident and is no longer among us... Isaac: My condolences about your sister, Sir Osborne. The loss of a family member is always tragic... Isaac: But if Picklebrain's final exit was your doing, rest assured will find out! Examine Locked Trunk. Isaac: I see you found a strange device locked in that trunk, ? But I'm still none the wise as to how it functions! Isaac: Let us send this device to Charlie, I wage he'll be excited to study it! Analyze Strange Device. Charles: ! This device you sent me if most astonishing! I'd give a hand and a foot to possess one myself! Charles: It's called a phonograph, a pioneering invention used for he mechanical recording and reproduction of sound. Charles: That lucky devil Picklebrain must have been one of the contraption's first testers! You'll be happy to hear that I've recovered his only recorded message. Would you like me to play it for you? (Charles plays Ernest's message.) Charles (with a phonograph): "Testing...testing... by golly! I think it actually works! Note to self: if that pesky journalist lady comes harassing me again, I'll feed her to Kiki for dinner! Ha!" Isaac: A pesky journalist? Picklebrain must have been talking about Katherine Woolf! Isaac: And it sounds like he didn't like her much! We have no time to lose, , let's go find Miss Woolf and question her again! Question Katherine Woolf about her argument with the victim. Isaac: Miss Woolf, it has come to our attention that you have been harassing Professor Picklebrain. Katherine: Harassing? I wouldn't call it harassing! He should have been flattered someone was interested in his work! Katherine: All I needed in exchange was exclusive coverage of the giant ape! But Picklebrain was so stubborn! Katherine: I flirted, I argued, I threatened, I even attended his horrid biology seminars, but he wouldn't give in! Katherine: What more did he want? For me to give my bananas to his gorilla? Isaac: You sound really frustrated, Miss Woolf... Katherine: You bet I do! I haven't brought in a big story since the Alastor case and my new boss has really started breathing down my neck... Katherine: Hopefully another visit to Concordia's Public Aquarium will help calm my nerves and provide new inspiration. Isaac: We agree that the giant ape would have made one killer story, Miss Woolf, but hopefully not one worth killing for! Examine Instrument Kit. Isaac: Good job collecting this blue substance from Picklebrain's instrument kit, ! Examining it under the microscope will no doubt prove enlightening! Examine Blue Substance. Isaac: This blue substance on Picklebrain's instrument kit turned out to be plankton. But why would it be there? He wasn't a marine biologist... Isaac: ... but Beata Seahorn is, you're right, ! Let's ask her why she's been fiddling with Picklebrain's belongings! Talk to Beata Seahorn about handling the victim's possessions. Isaac: Dr Seahorn, care to explain why you were fiddling with Professor Picklebrain's instrument kit? Beata: I beg your pardon? This is MY instrument kit! Picklebrain shamelessly stole it from me and even had the nerve to engrave his name on it! Beata: He'd appropriate my things all the time, everything from bananas to precious equipment! Picklebrain was the most intolerable creature and the messiest lab partner who ever existed! Isaac: If I may, Dr Seahorn, sharing one's workspace is always a bit of a challenge... Beata: A bit of a challenge?! It was impossible! Picklebrain had no respect for life! He even tried abducting one of my jellyfish, so he could experiment on it! Beata (holding a test tube): But I must remain calm. Shouting disturbs my baby axolotls... I bred them as a special donation for Concordia's Aquarium. In fact, I was just about to take them to their new home. Isaac: Don't swim too far away, Dr Seahorn, you are not off the hook just yet! Later, on the airship... Isaac: At the heart of every murder lies fundamental emotion. And from our growing list of suspects, none lacked strong feelings towards the victim. Isaac: Picklebrain ruthlessly snubbed Katherine Woolf's attempts to write about him... Isaac: He squabbled with his colleague Beata Seahorn over both personal and professional matters... Isaac: And repeatedly mistreated and abused his employee Willie Conklin. Isaac: But to certify whose wrath got the worst of them, we still need more clues! And the bet place to look for them is the scene of the crime, I agree! Investigate Storage Shed. Isaac: I don't see anything suspicious about this fruit crate, , but if you disagree, do inspect its contents! Isaac: This bloody bat, on the other hand, is clearly what the killer used to knock our victim out! I remember Richard mentioned something about it... Isaac: The blood is obviously our victim's, but the greasy substance on the bat's handle might be a vital clue. Let's collect a sample, ! Examine Fruit Crate. Isaac: I stand corrected, . The label on this broken lab jar you found in the fruit crate clearly states this is what the jellyfish was kept in! Isaac: This must be how the killer transported the jellyfish from the lab to our crime scene! We need to get this to Viola, post-haste! Analyze Broken Jar. Viola: , I realize the urgency of this investigation, so I will keep this brief. While the killer did not leave any trace on the outside of the jellyfish's jar... Viola: ... I found partially dissolved threads in the jellyfish ooze that was still at the bottom of the jar. Viola: It took me a while to restore their original structure, but once I did, the silhouette of truth began to appear... Viola: The threads were of the finest silk composition, which means they came from a rather fancy garment. And their orange color speaks for itself! Isaac: So you're saying our killer is wearing orange? Isaac: Well, our killer will soon be swapping their orange attire for a dreary prison uniform! Examine Bloody Bat. Isaac: Capital work, ! Let's get the greasy substance you collected from the killer's hat to Viola, on the double! Analyze Greasy Substance. Viola: , the greasy substance you collected off the killer's bat proved most enlightening! Viola: The substance contained, among other things, glycerin and alpha-bisabolol. Viola: Alpha-bisabolol is a soothing, anti-inflammatory and repairing agent capable of relieving sensitive skin. In this particular case, sensitive freckled skin! Isaac: What are you saying, Viola? That the killer has freckles which require special treatment? Viola: Indeed! Freckles seem charming to the ones who don't have them, but are often a nuisance for those blessed with them. Isaac: The killer will be facing a much bigger nuisance than tending to their freckled skin once puts them behind bars! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: , I believe we have sufficient evidence to find Ernest Picklebrain's killer and put them behind bars! Let us proceed! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Somerset Osborne, you are under arrest for the murder of Ernest Picklebrain! Somerset: That's preposterous! I've told you before, Ernest was a dear friend of mine and I've supported his pioneering science for years... Isaac: Isn't it precisely your genuine interest in biology that qualified you to kill your dear friend with the aid of the world's deadliest jellyfish? Somerset: Since when is a person's zeal for knowledge considered a violation of the sixth commandment? Isaac: It isn't! But finding your banana stained gloves with the victim's blood on them on the crime scene IS a violation! Somerset: Don't be ridiculous, no man has ever been arrested for eating a banana! Isaac: Enough runaround! We know you murdered Picklebrain. We found residue from your cream for freckled skin on the bat which you used to bash the victim over the head! Somerset: Fine! I murdered him! But that monster had it coming! Somerset: Do you know that apes were not only playthings in this devil's scientific playground? He experimented on humans, too! Isaac: Experimenting on humans? Surely that cannot be true! Somerset: I have proof! He wrecked my baby sister's life! Isaac: Your baby sister... you mean the one who died? Somerset: My sister didn't die, but Picklebrain ruined her life! He experimented on her over and over again, and now she glows in the dark! Somerset: Picklebrain was a monster playing God and didn't deserve to live. I wanted him to suffer the pain he inflicted on others! Have a taste of his own poison! Isaac: We feel for your tragedy and understand your wrath, but unfortunately taking someone's life is till against the law. Isaac: Sir Osborne, you're under arrest! Judge Takakura: Sir Somerset Osborne, you stand before this Court charged with the murder of Ernest Picklebrain... through rather unconventional means, I have to say. Somerset: I did poison him, your Honor. But Picklebrain was a bigger monster than the ones he created! Somerset: And what he inflicted on my darling sister dashed my hopes and broke my spirit forever... Judge Takakura: Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing, Sir Osborne. Judge Takakura: Unfortunately intelligence alone does not deter us from committing a very stupid act once in a while. Judge Takakura: Luckily, such existential paradoxes will soon no longer be my concern, once I'm happily retired. Judge Takakura: But let's not put the cart before the horse. Sir Somerset Osborne, for the murder of Ernest Picklebrain, this Court hereby sentences you to 15 years in prison! Back on the airship... Isaac: Impressive job, ! That's one more killer brought to justice! Isaac: Sadly enough, there is no happy ending to this story. Three lives have been put to waste, that of the young girl, the victim, and the killer who's just thrown his future away! Isaac: But you're right, ! Maybe there's a silver lining to his cloud! Might the young girl's life still be saved? Isaac: Shall we try to find her and investigate her fate, ? The Gears of Change (4/6) Isaac Bontemps: , we may have put Professor Picklebrain's killer behind bars, but there is one more thing I'd like to get to the bottom of... Isaac: Sir Osborne made some outrageous claims concerning the victim's experimentation on his sister... Isaac: But considering Professor Picklebrain did succed in creating a giant ape, I agree we ought to look into Sir Osborne's accusations! Katherine: I quite agree! I do apologize for barging in like this, but , I would love to help you solve this mystery! Katherine: Your services won't be necessary, Miss Woolf. The Flying Squad is more than capable of investigating the matter- Katherine: With all due respect, if anyone can convince people to talk, it's me! You won't regret allowing me to join the investigation! Isaac: ... very well. , if you wish to take Miss Woolf with you to interrogate Sir Osborne regarding his sister's affliction, I shan't stop you. Constable Ramirez: ! Before you depart, Miss Gundwood is here to speak to you. She says it's urgent! Isaac: This, at least, I can help you with, ! I'll be ready whenever you wish to speak to Miss Gundwood! See what Greta Gundwood wants. Greta: , thank goodness you're here! It's a grosse katastrophe! Greta: As you may know, I had designed a most wonderful invention for the World Exhibition. A camera which takes photos... in color! Greta: But the camera's been sabotaged! Now I'll never win the contest! The winner gets their invention put into mass production... but I can kiss goodbye to that! Isaac: Sabotaged?! Why, are you quite certain, Miss Gundwood? Greta: Yes! But even worse, I lost it in the aftermath of that giant ape escaping! Isaac: Leave it to us, Miss Gundwood. If your accusations are true, will certainly find proof! We shall locate your camera at once! Greta: Thank you so much! It was in a box when I lost it in the ape's path. Hopefully it'll still be in one piece! Now please, take this as a sign of my appreciation! Investigate Devastated Street. Isaac: We cannot be certain, but I do believe this box may house Miss Gundwood's camera! Isaac: It's a fine thing that picking locks is your area of expertise, ... Because we must open that box at once! Examine Locked Box. Isaac: Swiftly done, ! This camera undoubtedly belongs to Miss Gundwood... and it does indeed appear to be damaged! Isaac: We should ask Charlie to examine the camera at once to see if Miss Gundwood's claims of sabotage hold water! Analyze Camera. Charles: , I must say that Miss Gundwood's invention is quite the marvel... Charles: Or it would have been, had it not been sabotaged by some scoundrel! The internal mechanism has been tampered with! Isaac: So Miss Gundwood was right! Her camera WAS sabotaged? Charles: It was. , when Celine Georges told us that her Chessmaton had been vandalized, I was skeptical... Charles: And when Orville West's steampack malfunctioned, I could not be certain whether it was tampering or a simple design flaw... Charles: But we can ignore the evidence no longer. Some foul miscreant is sabotaging the inventions! Isaac: But who would wish to do such a thing? Is someone trying to ruing the World Exhibition? Charles: I wish I knew! But one thing is for certain: whoever it is, we cannot let them get away with it, ! Isaac: Indeed. 's right, we should alert Chief Inspector Halsted to the situation immediately! She's in charge of exhibition security, after all! Inform Eleanor Halsted of the situation. Eleanor: , pray tell you are not here to inform me of another murder! Isaac: No, but unfortunately we do not come bearing good news, either... We have reason to believe that an individual is sabotaging the inventions entered into the World Exhibition contest! Eleanor: Sabotage?! At the exhibition? Eleanor: Why, I had an inkling that all these mishaps were too numerous to be pure coincidence... Eleanor: But I could never have imagined something so nefarious was taking place under my nose! Eleanor: I am grateful for you bringing this to my attention, . I shall reinforce security at once! Please, take this money as a reward for your help! Ask Somerset Osborne about his sister. (Somerset is now wearing his prison uniform.) Katherine: Sir Osborne, my name is Katherine Woolf. We would like to ask you about your sister. Somerset: Aren't you a journalist? I see. You've heard what happened to Aurora and you've come to exploit her misfortune! Katherine: Not at all! I think what Professor Picklebrain did to her is heinous. I only wish to talk to her and shed light on her plight. Somerset: Even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't. I have no idea where she is! Somerset: The last time I saw her, she had resolved to talk to the Professor again, to beg him for treatment... Katherine: Then, , we know where we need to go! Off to the Professor's lab! Investigate Picklebrain's Lab. Katherine: Nicely spotted, ! This purse is embroidered with the name "Aurora"! This must belong to Sir Osborne's sister! Katherine: Maybe something in her purse will tell us where she's gone to! Let's have a look! Examine Purse. Katherine: Those snooping skills will come in handy if ever you want to become a journalist, ! Katherine: And I see you found a note in Aurora's purse! Katherine: The message reads, "Aurora, remember what I told you, you silly goose!"... and it's signed by Lady Highmore! Katherine: I've always wanted to meet Lady Highmore! She's the best gossip in town! , let's go to her estate! At Lady Highmore's estate... Highmore: Miss Woolf... I've heard about you. People say you've got a talent for unearthing scandals... Katherine: I'll take that as a compliment, Lady Highmore. And talking about scandal, we would like to talk to you about Aurora Osborne. We found your note to her... Highmore: Ah, yes. I heard about Professor Picklebrain's demise and expected would come here at some point. Highmore: Please follow me. miss Osborne is here, but she prefers to stay in the dark... Talk to Aurora Osborne. In Lady Highmore's study... Highmore: Aurora? My dear girl, please step forward. Aurora: Yes, Lady Highmore... Katherine: By Jove, ! She really does glow in the dark! This will make for such a good story! Aurora: A story? I do not wish to be interviewed and made a subject of further mockery! Katherine: Sorry, I did not mean to be callous. But maybe we could both help each other... Katherine: The Flying Squad has a team of top-notch scientists. I'm sure they could find a way to return you to your natural state. Don't you think so, ? Aurora: Really? That would be wonderful! Katherine: Let us strike a bargain. Give a sample of your blood, so that we may show it to Mr Wells. And if he can find a cure, you'll grant me an interview! Are we in agreement? Aurora: I suppose I have nothing to lose. , I'll gladly give you a blood sample. I hope you can find a way to help me! Analyze Aurora's Blood Sample. Dick: That Picklebrain had fascinating ideas! What he did with Miss Osborne was truly groundbreaking! Dick: Although I admit using an unwilling minor for his experiments was not exactly cricket... Katherine: Yes, we are well aware. The real concern is, can you cure her? Dick: Not cure per se... The changes in her body chemistry are unfortunately irreversible. Dick: But I did create a treatment! As long as she keeps taking it, she will stop glowing in the dark. Katherine: Wonderful! Let's go see Miss Osborne and verify the treatment for ourselves, ! Inform Aurora Osborne of the treatment. Katherine: Miss Osborne, we have good news for you! We have a pill that should help stop you glowing in the dark! Try one! Aurora (holding a pill): ...... Aurora: ...... (Aurora stops glowing.) Aurora: It... it works! I can't believe it! You've saved me! Katherine: Well... yes and no. This is not a one-time treatment. You will need to keep taking the pills or the glow will return. Aurora: No matter! If I must take a million of these pills, I shall! Now I can live a normal life! Aurora: I feel like I have been reborn with fresh energy! I wish I could share some of it with you, ! Later, on the airship... Katherine: I'm glad that Miss Osborne now has a treatment that can help her move on with her life! Isaac: Yes, but there remains an issue of concern: we still have a giant ape on our hands! Isaac: Kiki, as her handler calls her, is tranquilized for now, but what can we do with her? She can't stay with us! Willie: , that's why I came to see you! There's a zoo that wants Kiki and they'll take me on, too! Isaac: Splendid news! Willie: The only problem is, they are demanding her growth records, feeding regimen... so many documents, and I can't seem to find any of them! Willie: They should be in Kiki's cage, but the place is such a mess! Can you help me, ? Isaac: Never fear, Mr Conklin! We will find those documents and help get Kiki to the zoo! Investigate Giant Ape's Cage. Isaac: Could those be the elusive documents Willie was looking for? We'd better grab your dusting kit to be sure! Examine Faded File. Isaac: This folder reads, "The care and feeding of Kiki, a step by step regimen." Isaac: This is exactly what Mr Conklin was looking for, ! These documents will enable him to place Kiki in the Concordian zoo! Isaac: Let's get these documents back to Mr Conklin straight away! Back on the airship... Isaac: Mr Conklin, we found the documents! You and Kiki will be able to start your new life at the zoo! Willie: Thank you so much, ! And please, come visit Kiki and me whenever you want! (Willie leaves.) Isaac: Well, , we've taken care of both Aurora and Kiki... But there's still the matter of sabotage which we must investigate further! Charles: Yes, we MUST! Who would dare to destroy the fruits of inventive genius? Someone could sabotage my DNA machine next! Charles: All inventions will be presented tomorrow for the contest. We've already seen many of them ... and we must ensure that no more are harmed! Charles: , you must be extra vigilant during the contest! We shall be counting on you! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts